<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Will Tell by wiltedwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339634">Time Will Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwords/pseuds/wiltedwords'>wiltedwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwords/pseuds/wiltedwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snape fell in love with a new Hogwarts Professor throughout the Harry Potter series? How different would things be if he had somebody he truly loved by his side and in his corner that needed protecting?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape &amp; Reader, Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You, severus snape imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Will Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set at the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban. You’re a new PA (professors assistant) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Muggleborn, sorted into ravenclaw. You work primarily under Professor Snape, as well as Professor Flitwick. The series will span from the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban, right through to the Deathly Hallows. Some canon events may be altered, but most will align with the story and canon events.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chatter of students soon comes to a silence in the Great Hall as Headmaster Dumbledore takes to the podium. “Welcome, welcome—to another year at Hogwarts!” A wide smile graced his face, hands outstretched as his voice blared through the hall. “Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post... of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor!” Students and faculty all began to clap; cheering for the latest addition to the Hogwarts family.</p><p>However, as you watched Professor Lupin rise to his feet, giving a bashful wave, you began to feel nervous - palms beginning to sweat, the room suddenly becoming far too warm and enclosed — did those hanging candles really need to be here right now? You swallow the lump forming in your throat, trying to take a deep breath that you miss half of Dumbledore’s speech, only gaining the last few words before a round of applause erupted, almost startling you — a man dressed from head to toe in black and dull emerald robes sat beside you, almost gawking in a way that left a chill running up your spine; something twinkling in the depths of his eyes that had you a little too mesmerised, but your attention was quickly ripped away from the Professor sat beside you.</p><p>“Rowena, dear.” Minerva’s voice pulls you to her direction, brows lifting as she smiles at you, hands lifted and clasped together as she nods — insinuating for you to stand. Eyes go wide, heart thumping hard and fast beneath your chest. “Everyone, I’d like you to also bring your hands together in welcoming our newest member of staff, Professor Rowena Ackerman.” You fumble to rise, a small smile curling across your face as you lift your hand to wave at the students and faculty all staring at you.</p><p>“Professor Ackerman is our new Professor’s Assistant for the year. She will be taken under Professor Flitwick’s wing in Charms, as well as assisting our Potions Master, Professor Snape.”</p><p>You couldn’t believe it at first, when the position had opened up to become the new PA at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It felt like you were living a dream while very much wide awake. </p><p>You’d grown up in the muggle world, your childhood relatively normal — aside from the odd things that would happen here and there that you couldn’t quite put a finger on what was happening, or why. Of course you knew what magic was, but you’d always been told it was make believe. Magic? <em> Don’t be absurd! </em> Your mother would say. She’d disregard anything, putting it down to your childhood curiosity and overactive imagination. It wasn’t until your eleventh birthday when your letters started coming in, a knock at the door from an older man — a beard hanging to the ground: <em> when everything changed. </em>You couldn’t quite make out what he spoke to your parents about, only mumbled voices and quiet hushes. But when your father came to get you and let the man speak with you, your mother couldn’t look you in the eyes.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore, he spoke to you all about the Wizarding World — about Magic and Witchcraft. A school for gifted Witches just like <em> yourself. </em> You almost couldn’t believe it at first, thinking you were merely being pranked. Until you attended Hogwarts. Taking the Hogwarts Express with all your luggage, waving goodbye to your parents stood on Platform 9¾. Watching as others your age waved about their wands while speaking spells with glitter in their eyes; all excited to finally arrive. You merely admired your own wand you’d gotten from Olivanders. It felt almost silly, like you were waving around a stick and playing make believe. It’s not until your first charm lesson when that all changes; things finally feeling real. You were sorted into Ravenclaw, and life from then on became like a living, breathing dream. You made the Quidditch Team, becoming one of the finest Seeker’s of your house, as well as eventually becoming Headgirl.</p><p>Life seemed too good to be true, <em> and it was </em> . Everything changed when Lord Voldemort and the Deatheaters started a war. Being a muggle born — <em> Mudblood </em> , as those higher than your blood status would say. You quickly had to conjure up a story to ensure your safety. You spread rumours of yourself to ensure people would believe you were a <em> pureblood </em>. It was easily believable; your father had died only a year before — and your mother was back in the muggle world safe and sound having never met anyone but Albus Dumbledore. But after the Order of the Phoenix, a group of young witches and wizards coming together to put a stop to Lord Voldemort, were murdered by Deatheaters — even a young muggle born woman just like yourself, you couldn’t take any chances, and obliviated your mother’s mind, telling others you’d lost both of your parents. You laid low for a while, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. You had worked extremely hard to prove your success, to climb up the ladder and be just as good as those around you. You deserved to live and be a part of the wizarding world just as much as anybody else. </p><p>Then the position had come up, it was a stepping stone — your first step to success, for you hoped to one day become a permanent Professor at Hogwarts, getting to relish in the unique lifestyle of magic and constant learning. Always feeling welcomed and in a place where you belonged — where you would have a home. </p><p>With your father gone, your mother’s mind obliviated — you were left with nobody but yourself.</p><p>After your arrival you’d meet half of the staff already. Minerva and Albus were the first to greet you of course, though your History with Albus went further back, helping in getting you the job at Hogwarts. You bumped into Hagrid, as well as Remus at separate times shortly before the Sorting Hat ceremony began. You had also ran into Professor Flitwick upon being given a tour of the Ravenclaw common room and one of your new classrooms you’d be helping assist for the next year. Though, you were still to meet with Professor Snape, the other professor you’d be working under for the next year. As much as you loved charms, always losing yourself in the practice and action. You couldn’t deny how fascinated in potions you were; how well you excelled in both classes when taking your O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. </p><p>Which— as you sat back down, glancing over to the mysterious man from before, <em> you couldn’t help but wonder </em> if this is who you’d be working under. You hadn’t heard much about him, aside from a glowing report from Albus himself — describing the Potions Master with a high level of respect. “I look forward to working with you, Professor.” You take a shot in the dark, it had to be him, didn’t it? Who else but the head of Slytherin to be dressed head to toe in black and dull emerald green.</p><p>Your heart came to a stop as you drowned out the rest of the room — Dumbledore speaking about the Dementor’s stationed around the Castle. Which, of course your first year working at Hogwarts has to be the year Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban, the soul sucking Dementor’s storming the grounds to ‘<em> ensure your safety </em>’. Though, after the incident on the train you’d heard about — you weren’t too sure if you even felt safe with them surrounding the castle. There was a dark, almost dull grey cloud hanging over the school that made it all feel a little too airy. But you weren’t going to let it ruin your experience and time as Professor. </p><p>You don’t get much response from Professor Snape, aside from a forced half smile and a nod as he turns his attention away from you. “Don’t take it personally. He’s that way with everyone.” Minerva whispers in your ear, a warm smile on her face which you can’t help but mimic. You try not to let it dishearten you, hearing all about how short and sharp Professor Snape could be. But there was something about the man gathering your attention and curiosity. As though you were being pulled in his direction. You wanted to know more — there was something on his face that you recognised all too well that made you want to unravel it; grief.</p><p>As the feast commenced, you were quickly absorbed into a conversation with Minerva. Sharing a few things from the <em> muggle world </em>, while she gave you a few tips and tricks about the Castle. You’d caught Snape staring at you a few times, something warm spreading across your cheeks at the thought of having gathered the slender man’s attention.</p><p>After the meal, you watched all the children exit — being led back to their commonrooms for a well rested sleep before classes began tomorrow. You wouldn’t admit it, but you were far more nervous now than you had been before. Although you weren’t going to be running a class all on your own, there were still nerves of embarrassing yourself. The students thinking you to be incompetent or an imbicile. Not respecting you, possibly even hating you. Despite how hard you’d worked and the great lengths you’d gone to, you still couldn’t help but feel disheartened at times, <em> being a muggle born </em> and all. You knew not all students would like you, but you at least wanted to be somebody they could learn from or go to in a time of need.</p><p>You leave the table, saying goodbye to a few of the Professor’s still sitting in discussion, before catching Snape’s attention. “I’ll see you bright and early, Professor.” You smile, pearly whites poking through; unable to help yourself before leaving the room, knowing you probably wouldn’t have gotten much of a response from Snape.</p><p>You head up to the fifth floor, taking the spiral staircase all the way up to the Ravenclaw Common room. You were of course given your own separate quarter away from the students, which almost felt odd at first, seeing as when you first attended Hogwarts you slept away in the common room, surrounded by other Witches.</p><p>You didn’t sleep much that night, continuously tossing and turning — all your thoughts keeping your head spinning. So much so that you can’t seem to help yourself and find yourself leaving your quarter, your teacher’s robes covering what you’d been wearing to bed; a dark navy nightie. It felt odd at first, descending from the Ravenclaw common room, seeing the pitch black insides of Hogwarts, the portraits all fast asleep. You made sure to keep your wand low, not wanting to project the bright light onto those sleeping.</p><p>You find yourself outside, the cool breeze causing you to hum; bits of your skin prickling away as a chill runs up your spine. Maybe you just needed a walk, some fresh air to cool the nerves you felt for tomorrow. So you wander around aimlessly, soon finding yourself coming to a bench overlooking the forest and Hagrid’s hutt below. </p><p>It seemed far more magical, being out here in the darkness - the stars bright and shining up above. You couldn’t see the Dementors from here, and it almost felt normal. Like you were back at Hogwarts, both your parents still alive and present. You lose yourself in your thoughts, only jumping and gripping your wand when ‘Lumos’ is spoken in an almost booming monotone voice.</p><p>You lift your wand, but not before the bright light shines in your face. Causing you to lift your hand and shield your face. “Point that thing away from me, geez!” A sigh spills, and the wand is quickly dragged away.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you.”</p><p>A pause, as you look up to find Professor Snape standing before you, his expression not giving you much to go on.</p><p>“Professor.” You swallow, brows furrowing. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to sneak up on a lady?” You smirk slightly, holding his gaze - swearing you could see a twitch at the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Mhm, I thought… you were a student.” The wind picks up, brushing past you both; Snape’s hair catching across his face that you almost lean forward out of habit of always pushing others' hair from their face. He gets to it before you can, of course.</p><p>“Well, as you can see. I’m not a student.” Your brows furrow, more at yourself and the words you let fall. </p><p>“It’s past curfew. My apologies for, assuming.” A pause. “What are you doing out this late?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, Professor.”</p><p>“Patrol. You don’t have to keep calling me, Professor. I might be your boss, but you may address me as Severus.”</p><p>You can’t help the small smile that begins to curl across your face as you nod your head. “Severus.” You speak his name and there’s a hint of something lingering on his face when you speak his name. “Didn’t know Hogwarts needed Patrolling. You do this every night? Or are all the Professor’s on some sort of routine?” You let out a breathy laugh, your words light, almost poking fun. </p><p>Of course, Severus’ expression doesn’t change. Aside from the odd twitch from the corner of his lip. </p><p>“Precaution. For students out of bed that shouldn’t. I volunteered. But you still haven’t answered my question, Miss Ackerman.”</p><p>“Rowena.”</p><p>He blinks at you, and you smile, tongue dipping out to wetten your lips. “You can address me as Rowena.” </p><p>“Right.” You swear you hear the sarcasm, the tease you’d also been giving. “Why are you out, this late… Rowena?”</p><p>You turn your attention away from him after nodding, glancing at the breathtaking scenery before you of the moon shining down across the lake. “Couldn’t sleep.” <em> Nerves </em>, more like.</p><p>“First day jitters.”</p><p>You raise your brow, turning to Severus as he slowly walks round, sitting at the opposite end of the bench. </p><p>“Forgive me, if i’m wrong. That usually seems to be the case, for one not sleeping.”</p><p>“Were you nervous your first day?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, almost scoffing. “Oh, bullshit.”</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“I’m a professor. It’s allowed.”</p><p>“It’s distasteful.”</p><p>“And you’re a perfect prude?”</p><p>He almost glares at you, if his expression wasn’t so soft at the same time.</p><p>“It’s… plausible I may have been.”</p><p>“Plausible? May have? No sane person wouldn’t be at least a little jittery before teaching their first ever class. And I'm not even teaching! I’m just the assistant.”</p><p>“A mighty fine one. According to Dumbledore.”</p><p>“He’s spoken about me?” There’s a little excitement, as well as even more nerves at the thought of Dumbledore telling everyone exactly how you met, <em> who you are </em>. </p><p>“As he does with most new professors. Though, he spoke very highly of you. Your achievements.” He pauses, and you can see something else on the tip of his tongue as he turns to look at you. “I think you’ll make a fine addition to Hogwarts. Merlin knows I could use some intelligence in my lessons.” He says it with an attitude, a huff at the end. But it makes you feel warm inside to know you’ve been talked about in such a fond light. As well as the words that fall from Severus’ mouth. He didn’t seem very talkative at dinner, and with Minerva’s words to you, you felt this was almost out of character for him; a brief inside to who he is without anyone else around; with his own guards seemingly down, even for a moment.</p><p>“That’s… very kind of you, Severus.” You reach over to him, fingers coming to wrap round his arm as you give it a squeeze. You find his line of sight, holding it for a moment before he’s clearing his throat and you’re jerking your hand back to your own lap. “Really, thank you.” You swallow the lump in your throat, the silence engulfing you both once more. </p><p>“Mhm, don’t mention it. Don’t let the students see your fear, either.. or they will eat you alive.”</p><p>You can’t help but laugh at his words, something airy spilling from your lips. You don’t catch him watching you, a glint in his eye.</p><p>“Let me guess, they’re more scared of me than I’m scared of them?”</p><p>“Nothing gets past you. No surprise you were sorted into Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Now, you say that as though it’s a bad thing. <em> Head of Slytherin </em>.” You tease, finding yourself somehow closer to Severus on the bench than before.</p><p>“I have to stand by my own house.” He almost shrugs.</p><p>“As do I. Besides, blue definitely suits me far better than the other colours.”</p><p>You catch his eyes roll, lips twitching and you can’t help the grin that spreads across your face - one that he catches, causing you to still, in place. The two of you, for a moment, losing perspective of everything else around you. The silence comforting, warm. </p><p>“I should get back to my… patrolling.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to get any sleep?” You cock your head to the side, glancing at him as he keeps his head forward, fixated on the scenery you presume.</p><p>“Aren’t you?”</p><p>“Now who’s avoiding questions?” You smirk, and your heart flutters at the sight of something small twitching, lasting a few seconds longer, and you’ve decided you want to see more — make it your mission to get the expressionless Severus Snape to smile.</p><p>“Clever.” He turns to look at you, rising to his feet slowly. “Eventually, yes. I haven’t checked Gryffindor or Hufflepuff yet.”</p><p>“I could check Gryffindor for you.”</p><p>His brows furrowed as he looked down at you, almost squinting. “...Why?” It’s dragged out, as though he’s suspicious of your motives.</p><p>“Well, it makes the most sense don’t you think? Gryffindor’s common room is on the seventh floor, Ravenclaw is fifth. Your house and Hufflepuff are both below. It’d save you having to go all the way to the seventh floor, only to go all the way back down to the others.”</p><p>You can see the clocks turning in his head, and you think he might disagree, shake off your thought. </p><p>“Very well.” He casts a glance, brows still tightly knitted together. “That… does make the most sense. Very considerate of you, Rowena.”</p><p>You smile, rising to your own feet. Keeping your lit wand pointed to the ground. “My pleasure, Severus. And you better get used to my considerate help, seeing as I’ll be under you for the year.” Eyes almost go wide as you stutter to speak. “I-I mean, working under you - learning, of course. Your assistant. Assisting.” You swallow, frowning at yourself. </p><p>But it does earn you something that washes across Severus' face. A hint of something small curling. You miss it of course, sight avoiding eye contact. But his lips curl just slightly, something dark and twinkling in his eyes. </p><p>“I gathered as much.” His tone is lighter than before, causing you to look at him, catching a glimpse of the last of his small smile. “I look forward to you working under… me, assisting, for the year.” Words are dragged out and enunciated all too much, something buzzing in your ears as your heart strums beneath your chest.</p><p>“You’ll do fine tomorrow. Perhaps you’re not giving yourself much credit.”</p><p>“My dad used to say that to me.” Something sad washes across your face as you resist the urge to sigh. “He’d always say. Roeboat, you’ve got to give yourself more credit than that. You’re a smart girl.”</p><p>“Roeboat?”</p><p>“Nickname. People usually call me Roe, but he made up a special name for me.” And there’s pride in your voice, unafraid to be mocked or made fun of, for it reminded you of happier times.</p><p>“Cute.” He’s almost emotionless, a hint of something you can’t quite pinpoint, as well as his dry tone. “But he… seems to have been right. I presume, you’ve gotten this far. Although, I don’t always agree on everyone Dumbledore has… hired.” You arch a brow, wondering who here makes him disappointed or unhappy to see. </p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“No.” It’s said a little too quickly, but it pushes back any doubts. “As I stated earlier. He spoke very fondly of you. Highly. He doesn’t always speak in such a matter about others, but it came very natural for you. Exceeding expectations in your exams. Top of your classes, specifically Potions - Charms. Headgirl in your final year. Seeker for Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team.” </p><p>It’s as though he reads out your resume, and you can’t help the light shade of scarlett that washes up the sides of your cheeks.</p><p>“I think you’ll be just fine. Like… your father, said to you.”</p><p>Your heart thumps hard and fast beneath your chest, eyes blurring for a mere moment before returning back to normal.</p><p>“Thank you.” You swallow the lump in your throat, a small smile crossing your lips that he almost tries to mimic.</p><p>“Goodnight, Rowena.”</p><p>“Goodni-” Your words are cut short, he’s gone by the time you properly register what’s happening, standing there a little dumbfounded at your interaction before you’re heading back inside the castle.</p><p>Maybe he was right. You’d gotten so much in your head that you hadn’t stopped to give yourself enough credit. You’d worked extremely hard, and it was now paying off. But still, you couldn’t help but always feel like the rug was about to be ripped out from under you.</p><p>You check the Gryffindor common room as promised. Students fast asleep, some up talking quietly with their friends; you could feel the excitement and didn’t want to ruin their fun, the memories they’d make. You’re back in your quarter and falling asleep before you even know it. </p><p>The sun was starting to shine, your alarm going off to indicate the day had started. You woke up with butterflies in your stomach, excitement brewing for your very first day. As though you were back in your first year ready to take on the magic. You made yourself look presentable. A white collared shirt tucked beneath a dark navy dress that went down passed your knees. Putting on your teachers robes felt just like the first time the Sorting hat had been placed on you. It felt special, a new chapter of your life. </p><p>Former student, current Professor.</p><p>You thought you’d arrive to Potions early, seeing as you’d be spending the first half of the day close by Severus’ side, and after your encounter with him last night, you didn’t want to let him down, but rather make him - and your parents proud. You were excited to learn from him, the tales Albus had told you didn’t seem to do as much justice as you thought. You wanted to see for yourself what the man was capable of. Not everyone was labelled <em> Potions Master </em>for the hell of it.</p><p>It’s dark when you enter the Potions classroom, you expected as much; always forgetting how dark the dungeons could get at certain times of the day. “Lumos” You mutter under your breath, lights flickering on as you move down the small walkway before you jump — your books flying from your hands and scattering to the floor. Severus had been inside the room all along, his presence only becoming noticeable the further you entered the classroom.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard! I didn’t know you were in here.” Out of breath your knees quickly meet the ground to gather your things. </p><p>“You startle easily.” Despite the monotone of his voice, it sent a shiver up your spine, his feet coming into view that you can’t help but let your eyes travel up his rather large, slender body. He was built, but not completely. Robes tight but also fitting.</p><p>You arch your brow, watching as he lifts and waves his wand, your things floating high and soon being sorted neatly onto your desk across the other side of the room — clearly placed there far from Snape’s.</p><p>“<em>Thank you, again </em>.” You gather to your feet, lifting your head as you smile. “Good morning, Severus. Sleep well, or not at all? You were here before me. ”</p><p>“First day. There’s a lot to be started.”</p><p>Your smile creeps wider across your face as you come to a halt in front of what you presumed to be your desk, considering Severus had placed your belongings there. “I guess we both had the right idea then.” You glance over your shoulder, and for a second you could’ve sworn you’d seen a glint in his eyes — something small threatening the edges of his lips. But it’s gone as quickly as you thought you’d seen it when he sees you looking.</p><p>“It seems like it.”</p><p>“I really am looking forward to working with you, Severus. You’re not the only one who’s heard a lot about the other.” It’s spoken softly, a warm smile spread across your face. “And thank you for last night. I’m glad we ran into each other… I think you helped calm my nerves down quite a bit.” Something else twitches at his lips when you slip yourself into your seat, tucking loose strands of hair behind your hair as Snape makes his way slowly across the room, an arch in his own brow.</p><p>“I do hope I won’t have to — babysit you like the rest of the students.” You watch his hands entangled, clasped and held against his chest. </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry, I’m very capable of behaving, <em> Severus. </em>” You tilt your head slightly, expression and gaze not daring to falter as you find his line of sight. You could feel your cheeks heating up, the low lighting of the Potions classroom concealing most of what painted your cheeks.</p><p>There’s a comfortable silence, his eyes burning into you. A repeat of the night before when you both found yourself losing time in one another’s eyes.</p><p>“Class starts at 8. Do what you wish before then.” He’s got his back to you before you can say another word, watching as he descends to the opposite side of the room.</p><p>You watch him, a smile sitting on your face as the butterflies situated in your stomach swarm into something more than just first day jitters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>